doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
River Song
thumb|290px|River und der Doctor auf [[Alfava Metraxis]] Professorin River Song 'ist eine Inkarnation von Melody Pond. Sie wird Begleiterin und später sogar Ehefrau des Elften Doctors. Eigenschaften Sie ist menschlich mit Eigenschaften eines Time Lords, welche sie ihren Zeitreisenden Eltern, Amy Pond und Rory Williams, und dem damit entstandenden Einfluss des Zeit-Vortex, sowie der ''Stille, die sie schließlich zum Vorschein brachten, verdankt (A Good Man Goes To War). Dies verschafft ihr große Stärke, die Fähigkeit zu regenerieren und ein großartiges Verständnis für die komplexen Prinzipien von Raum und Zeit (The Time of Angels, Day of the Moon, A Good Man Goes To War, The Wedding of River Song). Sie liebt den Doctor und ist die einzig bekannte Person, die eine dauerhafte Liebes-Beziehung mit ihm führt. Außerdem ist sie eine der sehr wenigen Personen, die den wahren Namen des Doctors kennen (Forest of the Dead, The Name of the Doctor). Lebenslauf (River's Zeitlinie) Rivers Zeitlinie verläuft nicht gleich mit der des Doctors und der von ihren Eltern Amy und Rory. Sie treffen sich zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten, wobei es manchmal etwas schwierig ist, zuzuordnen, wer sich gerade an welchen Punkt befindet. Das erste Treffen des Doctors mit River ist zugleich ihr letztes mit ihm. Zeitweise sind beide ziemlich gleich auf, dies geschieht jedoch nur selten. Melody Pond wird ihren Eltern als Säugling von Madame Kovarian gestohlen, um eine Waffe der Stille in ihrem Krieg gegen den Doctor zu werden. Madame Koverian gelingt es auf Demons Run, Melody gegen einen Fleisch-Doppelgänger auszutauschen und mit ihr zu verschwinden. (A Good Man Goes To War) Später finden Amy, Rory und der Doctor Melody in einen Raumanzug gesperrt, wie sie verzweifelte Hilferufe an Richard Nixon sendet. Amy versucht, Melodie zu erschießen, da sie den Raumanzug wiedererkennt: er enthält den Mörder des Elften Doctors. Melody überlebt jedoch, später stirbt sie, als sie alleine und hungrig auf den Straßen herumirrt. Sie regeneriert zu Mels und macht sich erneut auf die Suche nach ihren Eltern. ( (The Impossible Astronaut und Day of the Moon) thumb|220px|left|Mels regeneriert Nach langer Irrfahrt gelangt Mels endlich nach Leadworth, wo sie zusammen mit ihren Eltern aufwächst und so doch noch eine schöne Kindheit verlebt. Jedoch kann sie die mentale Konditionierung der Stille nicht durchbrechen und wartet auf die Ankunft des Doctors, um ihn endlich zu ermorden. Als der Doctor endlich auftaucht, entführt Mels die TARDIS samt Amy, Rory und dem Doctor ins Jahr 1938, wo sie versucht, Adolf Hitler zu ermorden. Jedoch wird sie dabei selbst angeschossen und regeneriert, sehr zum Entsetzen der restlichen Gruppe, zu der wohl bekannten River Song. Jedoch weiß River natürlich nicht, welch besondere Beziehung sie dereinst zum Doctor haben wird und erfüllt so den Auftrag der Stille und ermordet den Doctor. Als Amy ihr jedoch erklärt, wie wichtig sie dem Doctor einst sein wird, opfert River die ihr verbliebene Regenerationsenergie, um ihn zu retten. thumb|220px|left|River will den Doctor töten Der Doctor und ihre Eltern bringen die geschwächte River ins 52. Jahrhundert und verlassen sie, damit sie ihren eigenen Weg im Universum finden kann, unabhängig von ihrer Familie und der Stille. Dennoch lässt der Doctor ihr ein Tagebuch zurück, um Temporale Paradoxa zu verhindern, da er weiß, dass sie ihn suchen wird. An der Luna-Universität studiert sie Archäologie, scheinbar, um den Doctor durch die Zeit verfolgen zu können (Let's Kill Hitler). Doch der Raumanzug wartet auf River. Erneut taucht die Stille um Madame Kovarian auf, zwingt River in den Raumanzug und bringt sie zum Lake Silencio. Dort wird River gewungen, auf den Doctor zu schießen, jedoch schafft sie es erneut, gegen die Konditionierung anzukämpfen. Sie schießt ihr Magazin leer, ohne den Doctor zu treffen. Hierdurch entsteht eine Art Stau in der Zeit, da es sich bei dem Tod des Doctors um einen Fixpunkt in der Zeit handelt. Plötzlich ist Winston Churchill der Kaiser von London, im Stadtpark leben Dinosaurier und Charles Dickens gibt im Fernsehen ein Interview. Doch einige Menschen, so auch Amy Pond, die in der Nähe eines Zeitrisses aufgewachsen ist, erinnern sich daran, dass die Welt eigentlich eine andere sein sollte. So kommen River und der Doctor zusammen, doch sie weigert sich, die Frau zu werden, die ihn tötet, sie möchte lieber die Frau sein, die ihn heiratet. Nur in höchster Not stimmt der Doctor zu, River zu heiraten, jedoch verlangt er von ihr, ihn zu erschießen. Vorher offenbart er ihr jedoch, dass er sich an Bord der Teselecta befindet und so unverletzt entkommen kann, während die Welt glaubt, er sei verstorben. (The Wedding of River Song) Es folgen Jahre im Gefängnis von Stormcage für den Mord am Doctor, jedoch erscheint dieser immer wieder, um River des Nachts zu entführen (Night and the Doctor). Ihre Liebe wächst in dieser Zeit erst richtig und immer, wenn der Doctor Hilfe braucht, eilt River ihm zur Seite, umgekehrt unterstützt der Doctor sie nach Kräften. Doch eines Tages erscheint Rory im Stormcage und bittet River um Hilfe für dem Kampf um Demons Run. River muss ihre Hilfe versagen, da es sich um den Tag handelt, an dem der Doctor in seiner Zeitlinie erfährt, dass River Melody Pond ist. Später erscheint sie jedoch und erklärt ihm, wer sie ist. Außerdem wäscht sie ihm den Kopf; sie meint, der Doctor wäre viel zu mächtig und zu bekannt geworden. (A Good Man Goes To War) Danach erhält River die Einladung an den Lake Silencio, wo sie mit Amy und Rory, die sich beide an einem viel früheren Punkt ihrer Zeitlinie befinden, zusehen muss, wie sie selbst den Doctor offenbar umbringt. Sie kann niemandem mitteilen, dass der Doctor gar nicht tot ist, da sie so die Zeitlinie zerstören würde. River untersucht zusammen mit dem jüngeren Doctor und den Ponds die Geschehnisse um die Stille im Jahre 1969. Als er sie am Ende wieder in Stormcage abliefert, küsst River den Doctor wie selbstverständlich und ist entsetzt, als sie erfährt, dass es für ihn der erste Kuss war. Für sie war es damit nämlich der letzte, da sie ihm nun in nur immer jüngeren Ichs begegnen wird. (The Impossible Astronaut) Erneut schickt River dem Doctor eine Nachricht, um ihn zur Pandorica zu bringen. Hier unterstützt sie ihn erneut und hilft, Amys Erinnerungen nach dem Big Bang 2 zurückzuholen. Damit verdankt der Doctor River erneut sein Leben. (The Pandorica Opens und The Big Bang) River wird nun von der Neue Kirche rekrutiert, um unter strengster Bewachung bei der Bergung der Byzantium zu helfen. Erneut ruft sie den Doctor zur Hilfe, der wie immer heraneilt, nur dass es für ihn das zweite Treffen überhaupt ist und er keine Ahnung hat, wer River überhaupt ist. Er spricht sie mit "Professor Song" an, womit er sie versehentlich spoilert. Die beiden streiten sich wie immer, jedoch arbeiten sie gemeinsam an der Rettung Amys. Pater Octavian warnt den Doctor davor, River zu trauen, da er weiß, dass sie ihn umbringen wird (The Time of Angels und Flesh and Stone). Kurz nach ihrem Ausflug auf der Byzantium besucht River Amy und Rory an einem anderen Punkt ihrer Zeitlinie, kurz nachdem sie den Doctor sterben sahen. River erzählt ihnen die Wahrheit, nämlich das der Doctor noch lebt (The Wedding of River Song). Scheinbar wurde River zwischenzeitlich begnadigt und hat ihren Professor in Archäologie gemacht. River begibt sich ins Jahr 1938 nach New York, da Rory von einem Weinenden Engel dorthin versetzt wurde. Zusammen mit dem Doctor kann sie ihre Eltern retten, jedoch wird Rory erneut ins Jahr 1938 versetzt. Der Doctor kann ihn auf Grund der verschlungenen Zeitströme nicht zurückbringen; Amy weigert sich ohne Rory zu leben und so muss River ihren Eltern für immer Lebewohl sagen. Danach reist River scheinbar für einige Zeit mit dem Doctor, bevor sich ihre Leben wieder trennen (The Angels Take Manhattan) [[Datei:210 river doctor 1.jpg|thumb|220px|left|Die erste und letzte Begegnung in der Bibliothek]] Rivers Ende River begibt sich auf eine Expedition zur Bibliothek. Dort begegnet sie dem Doctor in seiner Zehnten Inkarnation. Während sie bereits eine lange gemeinsame Geschichte mit ihm hat, ist sie für ihn eine Fremde, da er sie niemals zuvor traf. Dies bricht River offensichtlich das Herz, da sie nun weiß, dass sie ihre große Liebe niemals wiedersehen wird. River opfert ihr Leben, als sie den Zehnten Doctor, Donna Noble, Strackman Lux und die 4.022 thumb|217x217px|Die ewig lebende River|leftMenschen, die im Computersystem der Bibliothek gespeichert sind, vor den Vashta Nerada rettet. Der Zehnte Doctor speichert jedoch ihr Bewusstsein digital im Computer der Bibliothek, CAL, wo sie nun in einer virtuellen Realität weiter lebt, solange der Computer aktiv ist. Sie scheint dort sehr glücklich zu sein, in ihrer letzten Szene sieht man River, wie sie den virtuellen Kindern eine Geschichte vom Doctor erzählt. (Forest of the Dead). Namenswechsel Der Name '''Melody Pond (Deutsch: Der Gesang des Teiches) ist in die Sprache des Waldes nicht direkt übersetzbar, da es die Worte nicht direkt gibt. Daher wird der Name in der Sprache des Waldes abgeleitet in River Song (Deutsch: Das Lied des Flusses), wie man auf der Stickerei in A Good Man Goes To War sieht. Dadurch entstehen die zwei verschiedenen Namen von River. Galerie River_Song.jpeg 223 river song.jpg|River auf der Byzantium 231 river kunstsammlung.jpg|River als Gemäldediebin 231 river cleopatra.jpg|River im Jahre 102 n.Chr. 235 river 1969.jpg|River 1969 Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des 11. Doctors Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Familie des Doctors Kategorie:Virtuelle Personen Kategorie:Hybriden Kategorie:Zeitreisende